


all i want for christmas is you #bxb

by NessieTuft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: Ulrich kochał swojego chłopaka nad życie. Kochał jego uśmiech, jego nieśmiałe spojrzenie, jego delikatność. Kilka dni przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia zastanawiał się, jaki prezent dać temu jedynemu.Czyli o Ulrichu, który szuka idealnego prezentu dla idealnego partnera.
Relationships: Ulrich Schneider/Raffaello Castellano





	all i want for christmas is you #bxb

**Author's Note:**

> Świąteczny one-shot z postaciami moimi i shaojunn- (nick z Wattpada)

‹ 6 12 2020 ›

— Skończyłem sprzątać kuchnię.

Dobrze znany mi głos rozniósł się po salonie głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Od razu uniosłem brew i spojrzałem w kierunku chłopaka oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało mu się przełamywać jego wrodzoną nieśmiałość, więc tym bardziej nie uwierzę, że tak przypadkiem podniósł głos. Zaczerwienił się cały i powoli podszedł do kanapy nie odrywając spojrzenia od mojej twarzy.

— I? — ponagliłem go wkładając zakładkę pomiędzy strony książki i zamykając ją. Poprawiłem się na kanapie, kiedy blondyn przysiadł powoli na jej skraju.

— Spędzimy razem święta? — spytał cicho, zawstydzony. Widziałem jak opuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie, bawiąc się nimi nerwowo. Stresował się, kiedy nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi przez dłuższy czas. — Wiem, że to głupie pytanie, że przecież twoja rodzina cię oczekuje przy stole w dniu Wigilii, jednak pomyślałem sobie... 

— Spędzimy razem święta, kochanie — przerwałem mu i odłożyłem Irvinga Stone'a na stoliczek obok kanapy. Prawie natychmiast przyciągnąłem do siebie chłopaka i przytuliłem do swojego torsu.

Odetchnął z ulgą, od razu wtulając się w moje ciało. Ułożył ręce na mojej szyi, a twarz oparł policzkiem o moją klatkę piersiową. Raczej się zawstydził, gdyż wylądował pomiędzy moimi nogami, ale nie protestował.

— Chyba zapomniałeś, że moja rodzina nie obchodzi świąt. Nie licząc ubierania choinki i obdarowywania się prezentami, praktycznie nic innego nie dzieje się w tym czasie. Zresztą to ateiści, tak myślę — Jedną ręką trzymałem go za biodro, drugą przeczesywałem jego jasne włosy. — Bardziej martwi mnie to, że nie chcesz spędzić Wigilii ze swoją mamą i siostrą. Wszystko w porządku?

— Oczywiście! — Poczułem jak się spiął odpowiadając mi najszybciej jak się tylko dało. — Miałem nadzieję, że odwiedzimy je w pierwszy lub drugi dzień świąt, a potem twoją rodzinę, aby nie było im smutno...

— Nie chcę cię narażać na ten cyrk — Westchnąłem głośno, powoli przeczesując jego blond włosy. Były mięciutkie i przyjemne w dotyku, uwielbiałem się nimi bawić, chociaż robiłem to niezwykle rzadko. — Jednak jeśli bardzo ci na tym zależy, to zaraz zadzwonię do mamy i zapowiem nas.

Nie chciałem, by pomyślał sobie, że się go wstydzę. To kompletna bzdura. Każdy z moich bliższych współpracowników wiedział, że codziennie koło piętnastej odbieram swojego chłopaka ze szkoły. Wiele razy napomknąłem w wywiadach do jakichś gazet, że się z kimś spotykam i bardzo kocham tę osobę. Gdy razem wychodzimy na randki nie wstydzę się go trzymać za rękę i afiszować swoich uczuć w stosunku do niego. Po prostu nie lubiłem tego.

Nie lubiłem całego tego społeczeństwa. To Raffaello był dla mnie całym moim światem o który chciałem dbać i pielęgnować. Kochałem go mocniej niż siebie samego i czasem właśnie to mnie przerażało. Podczas bezsennych nocy często się zastanawiałem, co jeśli zbyt się angażuję? Co jeśli wszystkie moje wysiłki pójdą na darmo? Wtedy jednak spoglądałem na tulącego się do mnie chłopaka i po prostu zapominałem o tych paskudnych myślach. Pozwalałem sobie go kochać z całych swoich sił.

— Naprawdę ci dziękuję, Ulrichu — Podniósł się i musnął moje wargi swoimi. Dostrzegłem w jego błękitnych oczach iskierki radości, które od razu ociepliły moje wnętrze. Serce momentalnie zaczęło bić szybciej.

Jak mógłbym mu odmówić? 

‹ 11 12 2020 ›

Pandemia koronawirusa mocno psuła moje plany. 

Siedziałem właśnie przy biurku, przeglądając kolejny scenariusz, którego nie zrealizuję w tym roku. Serce niemiłosiernie mnie bolało, kiedy musiałem odłożyć na później wszystkie zdjęcia. Rozumiałem, że to dla naszego bezpieczeństwa, jednak jednocześnie czułem się oszukany i okradziony. Rząd zabierał mi mój cenny czas, który zamiast na zabawę w ciuciubabkę powinienem przeznaczyć na poważną pracę. Na swoją pasję. Zdołałem się z tym pogodzić.

Jednak było coś innego, czego nie potrafiłem wybaczyć temu wirusowi.

Uruchomiłem swój telefon i wszedłem w konwersację z Raffaello. Od razu dostrzegłem nową wiadomość. Znowu mi odmówiono. Co chciałbyś na kolację? Westchnąłem głośno i przeczesałem swoje czarne włosy. Zapuściłem je ostatnio widząc jak była radosna siostra mojego chłopaka, kiedy robiła mi różne fryzury. Ta mała jest naprawdę cudna, chociaż wtedy byłem gotów się wykłócać. To chyba logiczne, że skoro jestem blady oraz mam ciemne włosy, to gumki i spinki w chłodnych kolorach będą na mnie o wiele lepiej wyglądały niż te jaskrawe i różowe?

Poczekaj na mnie, zaraz cię odbiorę. Podaj mi adres. Odpisałem mu dosyć szybko i podniosłem się z mojego fotela. Kolejny raz Raffaello się zawiódł. Mówiłem mu, że jak na razie potrafię utrzymać i siebie, i jego, i Kyona - naszego słodkiego kotka. To chyba jedyne zwierzę, które zdołało mnie polubić, a nawet pokochać, w całym moim życiu. Dlatego od razu odwzajemniłem jego uczucia i go rozpieszczałem, kiedy Raffaello nie patrzył. Jeszcze by uznał, że mieszkał z mięczakiem.

Zgarnąłem kluczyki z kuchennego blatu i po ubraniu zimowych rzeczy, wyszedłem z mieszkania. Oczywiście uprzednio wytarmosiłem Kyona obiecując mu, że wrócę najszybciej jak się tylko da. Wracając...

Nie potrafiłem wybaczyć koronawirusowi, że ciągle odbiera szanse Raffaello. Właśnie przez pandemię mój chłopak musiał się pożegnać z pracą w kawiarni i teraz nikt nie chciał zatrudnić maturzysty. Każdy ciął po kosztach, a mojemu ukochanemu pękało powoli serduszko. Wiedziałem jak bardzo chciał sam zarabiać i pomagać swojej schorowanej matce, jednak nie potrafiłem patrzeć na to jak blondyn się męczył. 

Wsiadłem do samochodu i zapiąłem pasy, aby już po chwili wyjechać z podziemnego garażu. Rząd zdecydował się otworzyć szkoły na ostatnie kilka dni przed świętami, aby uczniowie sobie poprawili oceny. Jak dla mnie to głupota, jednak nie wnikałem w to wszystko. Obchodziło mnie tylko dobro Raffaello. Po jakimś czasie dostrzegłem jego duży, biały szalik. Zatrzymałem się przy nim, a on wsiadł do środka i zaczął pocierać swoje ręce.

— Strasznie zimno jest na dworzu — Westchnął i zdjął maseczkę z twarzy. — Jak ci minął dzień? Co mam zrobić na kolację?

— Zamówmy coś po prostu i odpocznijmy.

— Coś się stało? — Niepewnie dotknął mojego ramienia, a ja pokręciłem przecząco głową.

— Wszystko w porządku. Kochany, powinieneś jeszcze raz to przemyśleć. Zależy ci na pracy, a ja mogę ci ją zapewnić. — Blondyn od razu opadł na fotel i ułożył dłonie na swoich udach.

— Będę cię wykorzystywał jeśli na to przystanę. Ulrichu, doskonale wiesz, czego chcę... To rozwiązanie nie jest dobre, nie dla mnie. Przepraszam.

— Raffi, to jest właśnie idealne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Tak czy siak żyjemy razem pod jednym dachem, po prostu przejmiesz wszystkie obowiązki w domu, a ja ci za to będę płacił. Będziesz zarabiał robiąc w zasadzie to co zawsze!

— Ulrichu... — Westchnął cicho i zakrył twarz szalikiem. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, a ja dawałem mu czas na przemyślenie tego. — Dziękuję. Tak bardzo się dla mnie starasz...

— To normalne. 

Zapanowała między nami cisza, która pozwoliła mi się skupić na prowadzeniu samochodu, za to Raffaello zdrzemnął się przez te kilkanaście minut.

— Jednak kochanie, powinieneś skupić się bardziej na nauce. Masz z czymś problem? — Zaparkowałem na naszym miejscu i spojrzałem na niego odpinając pasy. Spuścił wzrok na swoje buty, a ja uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. — Po co ja w ogóle pytałem? Matematyka?

— Matematyka.

‹ 19 12 2020 ›

Raffaello zawsze wstawał przede mną, aby zrobić mi kawę i śniadanie. W czasie gdy ja brałem prysznic, on sprzątał po gotowaniu i zajmował się Kyonem. Następnie razem jedliśmy posiłek i zaczynaliśmy swoje zajęcia. On miał lekcje, a ja pracę, która polegała głównie na szukaniu odpowiedniej ekipy do moich projektów. W końcu pandemia się skończy, a wtedy to ruszę z nową energią na plan filmowy, aby nadrobić stracony czas!

A przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję.

Jednakże teraz Raffaello miał przerwę od szkoły, a nikt nie odpowiadał na moje emaile, dlatego nasza rutyna wyglądała całkiem inaczej. Teraz razem leżeliśmy do dziesiątej w łóżku, następnie ja piłem kawę w kuchni obserwując jak mój ukochany przyrządza nam śniadanie... I w zasadzie to by było na tyle z jakiegoś pożytecznie spędzonego czasu. Resztę dnia poświęcaliśmy na odpoczynek, ewentualnie Raffaello sprzątał w mieszkaniu, gotował obiad, oglądał ze mną jeden z tych starszych filmów... Chociaż ich nie lubił. Widziałem po jego znudzonej minie, że nie podzielał mojego zamiłowania do tych arcydzieł sztuki kinematografii, a pomimo tego zmuszał się dla mnie do obejrzenia ich. Ba! Potem był w stanie nawet ze mną o nich porozmawiać, nawet jeśli wtedy głównie słuchał mnie. To najukochańsze stworzenie pod słońcem.

Dzisiaj nie było inaczej. Obudził mnie ruch po mojej lewej, więc prawie że automatycznie ścisnąłem blondyna w talii i przyciągnąłem go mocniej, bez otwierania oczu.

— Ulrich... Muszę wstać i zrobić nam śniadanie — wyszeptał. W odpowiedzi dostał krótkiego całusa w usta. — Przecież zaraz wrócę z jajecznicą, kochany!

— Wolę z tobą pospać kilka minut dłużej niż przyjść na gotowe śniadanie — wymruczałem mu na ucho cicho. — Uwielbiam na ciebie patrzeć, kiedy jesteś pochłonięty gotowaniem. Tak bardzo się starasz! Rozczulające...

— Już od rana jesteś czuły, aż dziwne — Zaśmiałem się cicho, jednak nie skomentowałem tego w żaden sposób.

Usłyszałem jego westchnienie i wtedy wiedziałem, że wygrałem. Oczywiście na niezbyt długo, bo nie minął kwadrans a mój ukochany znowu zaczął się wiercić. Teraz mogłem udać złego, aby go zmusić do drzemki... Jednak nie potrafię. Mój chłopczyk i tak już się męczy z innymi brutalami, nie będę mu niczego dokładał! Dlatego już po chwili siedziałem opatulony szlafrokiem w kuchni i wpatrywałem się w ciało Raffaello.

Mój chłopak był naprawdę szczupły. Martwiło mnie to czasami, dlatego po prostu kupowałem mu słodkości, których mnie nie potrafił odmówić. Zwłaszcza, jak był to prezent z jakiejś okazji! Skończyło się na tym, że ja mu kupuję łakocie, a on obdarza mnie codziennie odrobiną swej miłości. Uśmiechnąłem się na tę myśl i wypiłem łyka kawy. Znowu była zbyt mleczna, jednak nauczyłem się pić wszystko z dobrą miną, aby mój chłopak się nie martwił. Miał w zwyczaju brać sobie zbyt do serca wszelakie negatywne reakcje i opinie. Dlatego w jego szkole funckjonuję jako dobry przyjaciel jego matki, który postanowił odciążyć trochę swą starą przyjaciółkę opiekując się jej najstarszym dzieckiem. Nie wiedzieliśmy jakby jego rówieśnicy zareagowali na to, że ich przyjaciel jest gejem i w dodatku mieszka ze swoim o kilka lat starszym chłopakiem. Nie mówiąc nawet o nauczycielach...

— Masz na dzisiaj jakieś plany? — zagaił, nakładając na dwa talerze porcje jajecznicy. Moja była wręcz nieporównywalnie większa od tej Raffaello, dlatego kiedy tylko usiadł, zamieniłem nasze talerze. — Ulrich?

— Zjedz więcej, musisz mieć dzisiaj dużo siły. Zapomniałeś? Idziemy dzisiaj na zakupy świąteczne — Posłałem mu krótki uśmiech i pośpiesznie zjadłem śniadanie.

Zmyśliłem to na poczekaniu, jednak widziałem zmartwienie w jego oczach. Jak mógłby zapomnieć o czymś tak ważnym, no jak?

— Chyba tak... Znaczy się, myślałem, że pojedziemy na nie później! — Zawstydzony powoli skubał jajecznicę. — Przepraszam, Ulrichu.

— Nic się nie stało, każdemu się zdarzy. Pomyślałem po prostu, że nie ma co zwlekać, a skoro dzisiaj nie mamy obaj nic pilnego, to chyba idealna okazja.

Blondyn w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową i powoli zaczął jeść jajecznicę. Ja po prostu patrzyłem na niego, powoli wypijając kawę z kubka. W międzyczasie przyszedł Kyon, dlatego podźwignąłem się z krzesełka, aby podejść do lodówki i wyjąć z niej plasterek szynki. Wtedy w naszym "dziecku" obudziła się istna bestia. Syknąłem z bólu czując jego pazury na swojej łydce i czym prędzej dałem mu do zjedzenia plasterek.

— Chyba ostatnio zaczął dużo więcej jeść, skoro karma mu się tak szybko kończy — mruknąłem kucając przy nim i wpatrywując się w drżące z ekscytacji wąsy kota. Tak szybko się zajadał, jakbyśmy go głodzili.

— Kyon ostatnio się rozpieścił — Ton głosu Raffaello był wręcz rozczulający. — Brzuszek mu się zaokrąglił i zachowuje się teraz jak orawdziwy królewicz.

— I bardzo dobrze, będę rozpieszczał mojego księciunia kochanego — Zaśmiałem się cicho, gładząc dwoma palcami głowę kota, kiedy skończył jeść. Wcześniej nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać.

— To urocze — szepnął niebieskooki, jednak zanim choćby o to spytałem, szybko wstał rzucając tylko na odchodne, że idzie się ubrać.

Dlaczego on zawsze musi tak panikować?

***

— Ulrich, mamy już wszystko, prawda? — Przytaknąłem głową, prowadząc samochód. Miałem nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętałem adres. — W takim razie gdzie jeszcze jedziemy?

— Zorientowałeś się po tym, że nie wracamy tą samą drogą? — Westchnąłem, uśmiechając się zwycięsko. W oddali dostrzegłem cel naszej podróży.

— W zasadzie to tak... Powiesz mi?

— Stwierdziłem, że w końcu musimy wyjść na zewnątrz. Ciągle siedzimy tylko w mieszkaniu i niby to jest dobre, zgodnie z obostrzeniami... Jednak pomyślałem sobie, że w końcu wypadałoby cię zabrać na porządną randkę — Wjechałem na parking i dopiero po zatrzymaniu samochodu dostrzegłem zaszklone oczy mojego chłopaka. To mnie mocno zaniepokoiło, dlatego natychmiast odpiąłem pasy i ułożyłem dłonie na jego policzkach. — Co się stało?

— Nic, nic. Po prostu... To cudne, że starasz się dbać o nasz związek, Ulrichu — Pociągnął nosem i uśmiechnął się blado, po chwili położył delikatnie swoje dłonie na moich.

— Aż tak cię to wzruszyło? Oh, kochanie. Naprawdę nie ma co płakać! Ty też się starasz, nawet bardziej ode mnie, i to doskonale widać na co dzień — Ucałowałem jego czoło czule.

— To... Słodkie, że tak uważasz — stwierdził niepewnie, a ja otarłem kciukiem jego łzę.

— No już, uspokój się. Musimy zdążyć się wybawić na lodzie zanim nasze mrożonki się zepsują!

Zachichotał cicho, jednak posłuchał mnie. Już po kilkunastu minutach zakładaliśmy razem łyżwy. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że Raffaello tym razem nie będzie taki niezdarny jak zawsze... Rozczulał mnie tym często, jednak nie chciałem, aby coś mu się stało na lodzie. Sprawnie poszło nam sznurowanie, więc już po chwili szliśmy ostrożnie i powoli w stronę wjeścia na skryte lodowisko. 

Uwielbiałem łyżwy, chociaż szybko się na nich męczyłem. Jednak widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy mojej miłości, nie potrafiłem przerwać naszej zabawy. Muzyka płynęła z głośników, oczywiście, że świąteczna. Wielu ludzi już zwraca zawartość żołądka na samo ich brzmienie, jednak ja należałem do tych psychopatów, którzy na All I want for Christmas is you ruszali ustami, po prostu lip syncując do tej piosenki. Mało brakowało, a o mojej słabości dowiedziałby się Raffaello.

Jednak on był zbyt szczęśliwy by zwrócić uwagę na moje dosyć nietypowe zachowanie. Po prostu śmiał się wesoło trzymając mnie za rękę i radośnie przebierając nogami. Właśnie taki jego wizerunek chciałem zachować w pamięci. Beztroskiego i pięknego, jakby wiecznie młodego chłopaka o sercu większym niż kogolowiek innego.

Po prostu kochałem go mocno, że czasami to bolało.

Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam dla niego specjalnego prezentu, który podkreśliłby jaki on jest dla mnie wyjątkowy.

‹ 21 12 2020 ›

Poniedziałek.

Raffaello jeszcze spał, kiedy ja puściłem jego drobne ciało i powoli opuściłem nasze wspólne łóżko. Dosyć pośpiesznie nałożyłem na nogi kapcie i ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia na korytarz, kiedy usłyszałem skrzypnięcie materaca. Momentalnie zastygnąłem z dłonią na klamce i zerknąłem w stronę swojego chłopaka.

Który wpatrywał się we mnie marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

— Coś się stało? — Momentalnie podniósł się z poduszki i znalazł się tuż koło mnie delikatnie dotykając mojego ramienia. Był niepewny i zaniepokojony, w końcu mało kiedy wstaję pierwszy.

— Nic, nic, naprawdę — Puściłem klamkę by objąć go w pasie i ucałować jego czoło. — Nie masz czym się martwić, kochanie. Po prostu potrzebuję się przejść.

— Jest późno, nawet nie ma poranka... — Nie był przekonany, zwłaszcza gdy zerknął na zegar wiszący nad naszym łóżkiem. — Dlaczego musisz wyjść w samej piżamie o czwartej nad ranem? Ulrich, jeśli dzieje się coś złego...

— Nic się nie dzieje, niepotrzebnie panikujesz, skarbie — Przewróciłem oczami i wróciłem z nim na nasze łóżko. Usiadłem na nim biorąc go sobie na kolana.

Wiedziałem, że teraz nie mogę dać mu samemu zasnąć bez uprzedniego uspokojenia. Bardzo łatwo go zmartwić, a nie chcę, by się niepotrzebnie zamartwiał... Zagryzłem delikatnie lewy policzek, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo mu zależy na naszej relacji. Przecież gdybym nic dla niego nie znaczył w sensie uczuciowym, najpewniej już dawno bym sypiał samotnie w łóżku. Takie myśli wcale mi nie pomagają, to tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że nieważne czego bym nie wymyślił — Raffaello zasługiwał na wiele więcej.

— Po prostu się martwię... Jeśli naprawdę musisz iść, to zrobię ci kawy — Poczułem jego dłoń na swoim policzku, kiedy kierował moją twarz ku swojej własnej. Po prostu chciał, bym patrzył mu w oczy.

— Chyba mogę to odłożyć w czasie, możemy razem wracać spać. Nie chcę, byś specjalnie wstawał, by zrobić mi kawę... Przecież ja sam też potrafię to zrobić — Uśmiechnąłem się do niego blado i przerwałem na chwilę naszą rozmowę czułym pocałunkiem.

— Po prostu chcę być ci jak najbardziej potrzebny.

Trwaliśmy w ciszy, a słowa mojego chłopaka unosiły się pomiędzy nami. Poczułem jak jego serce bije szybciej ze stresu, że zrobił coś źle, że mi się nie podobało to, co powiedział. Otwierał usta, by szybko zaprzeczyć własnym słowom, wtedy jednak gwałtownie przewróciłem go na materac. Górowałem nad nim wpatrując się w jego błyszczące, niebieskie oczy.

— Nie mów tak, Raffi. To brzmi, jakbyśmy byli w jakimś toksycznym związku — Powiedziałem w końcu, całując delikatnie jego nos, potem policzki, czoło, a na koniec zostawiłem jego usta. — Nie musisz dla mnie robić nic, bym musiał cię potrzebować. Po ponad roku związku dalej tego nie zrozumiałeś, ukochany? Kocham cię, więc jedyne czego teraz potrzebuję to ty. Nie twoja kawa, nie twoje sprzątanie, nie twoje gotowanie. Po prostu ty i twój uśmiech, twoje uczucia względem mnie. Tylko tyle mi wystarczy — Mówiłem szeptem, nachylając się do niego mocno. Wiedziałem, że dzięki temu zamiast na mojej twarzy skupi się bardziej na moich słowach. Jednak nie spodziewałem się, że obejmie mnie mocno za kark i wtuli się w mój tors.

— Dziękuję Ulrichu — odszepnął i pociągnął nosem. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że zaczął płakać. Natychmiast mocniej go objąłem jedną ręką, drugą podpierając się na materacu..Inaczej bym.go zgniótł. — Twoje słowa są takie piękne... Są szczere?

— Nie marnuję słów na kłamstwa, Raffaello. Zwłaszcza, gdy rozmawiam z tobą.

Finalnie położyłem się z nim, pozwalając mu wylewać łzy na mój t-shirt z nadrukiem Gwiezdnych Wojen. Gładziłem jego plecy w uspakajającym geście, bo po prostu wiedziałem, że moje słowa na nic się zdadzą. A jego wzruszenie w tej chwili było oznaką szczęścia. Uśmiechałem się delikatnie, kiedy po dłuższym czasie blondyn się podniósł i pocałował mnie z własnej inicjatywy, po chwili mówiąc mi o swoich uczuciach. Że ja też nie muszę się starać, że jestem dla niego najlepszym prezentem na święta, że beze mnie nie wiedziałby, co by w tej chwili robił...

W końcu zasnęliśmy, kiedy pierwsze promyki słońca muskały nasze zmęczone twarze.

‹ 24 12 2020 ›

Siedziałem w fotelu i obserwowałem rozgrywające się w naszym mieszkaniu najprawdziwsze igrzyska śmierci.

Raffaello był zabiegany, zajmując się co chwila to nowszą rzeczą, wracając później do wcześniej zaczętych, aby w międzyczasie nadzorować parę innych czynności. Najwyraźniej nie powinienem mu wczoraj zabierać czasu, skoro teraz tak się męczy... Wtedy wpadłem na ciekawy pomysł.

Wstałem z miejsca i podszedłem do blondyna, po prostu go obejmując. Od razu zastygł, mięknąc w moich ramionach.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, Ulrich? — Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, kiedy nachyliłem się nad nim i pocałowałem go w policzek.

— Zaraz się przepracujesz i wieczorem nie będziesz w stanie podnieść widelca. Kochanie, odsapnij trochę — Słyszałem jak wzdychał, czyli najwyraźniej tym razem nie zamierzał się sprzeciwiać. Na ogół był bardzo pokojowy.

Taki mój osobisty aniołek.

— Mam naprawdę dużo do zrobienia, jeśli odłożę to w czasie... — A jednak się myliłem.

— Nie potrzebuję dwunastu potraw, sądzę, że to będzie dla naszej dwójki za dużo.

— Jednak w święta będziemy odwiedzać naszych rodziców, wtedy należy przyjechać z jedzeniem!

— Wrócimy wtedy z wieloma pojemnikami od twojej mamy jak i mojej, skarbie. Będą zachwycone, jeśli przyjedziemy głodni. Będą miały o kogo zadbać — Zaśmiałem się i przeczesałem jego włosy. — Weź może dłuższą kąpiel, a ja cię wyręczę. Od rana tylko siedzę i patrzę jak biegasz po naszym mieszkaniu. Jeśli zależy ci, by wszystko było zrobione na czas, pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

To właśnie go przekonało. Poczułem jak się rozluźnia i opiera swoje plecy o mój tors.

— Dziękuję kochanie. Po prostu trzeba nadzorować jedzenie, w piekarniku jest kaczka, na kuchence gotuje się parę rzeczy i po prostu przypilnuj, by się nie przypaliły. W międzyczasie warto pozmywać, w salonie zacząłem sprzątać, ale wystarczy, że tam odkurzysz... Firanki się piorą i ja się nimi zajmę, jednak trzeba jeszcze wyprasować obrus.

— Zajmę się wszystkim, ty się już niczym nie przejmuj — Pocałowałem go znowu, tym razem w usta. Uśmiechnął się i w końcu ruszył w stronę łazienki.

— Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to po prostu mnie zawołaj! 

Niedoczekanie jego.

***

Przerwa Raffaello była dla mnie idealną okazją do ukrycia mojego przebrania w wygodniejszym miejscu niż skrytka pod łóżkiem. Oczywiście dopilnowałem wszystkiego, a mój chłopak najwyraźniej po prostu potrzebował takiej chwili odpoczynku, bo zamknął się w łazience na ponad godzinę. Dlatego też przypilnowałem, by wszędzie było ciepło. Jak wyjdzie, to nie zmarźnie.

Wszystkie przygotowania do po raz pierwszy wspólnie spędzanej Wigilii zostały zakończone zanim się ściemniło. Byłem pod wrażeniem tego ile rzeczy pojawiło się na naszym dosyć małym stoliku w kuchni, jak pięknie Raffaello wyglądał w eleganckich ubraniach, jak bardzo starał się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Nagle położył mi na talerz porcję jakiegoś makaronu, a ja zaskoczony spojrzałem w jego stronę.

— Czy lasagna jest według was, katolików, postnym daniem? — Uniosłem brew, jednak nie narzekałem. Mój chłopak uśmiechnął się speszony.

— Według nas, Włochów — zaznaczył to ostatnie słowo — lasagna, spaghetti... wszystko co nie ma mięsa będzie idealne na stół wigilijny. W końcu trzeba mieć te trzynaście dań — Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. — Może nie wiesz, jednak u nas makaron z owocami morza jest zwyczajną potrawą wigilijną. Do popicia mamy wino... Po kolacji powinniśmy iść na pasterkę — Uniosłem drugą brew, nie wierząc w to co mówił. Ja? W kościele? — Jednak aktualna sytuacja i twoja wiara nam nie pozwala, więc przeżyję — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczęśliwie. — Jednak dopiero po północy wymieniamy się prezentami.

— Szanuję twoje tradycje, więc jeśli chcesz, to nie mam nic przeciwko temu — Odwzajemniłem jego uśmiech i zatarłem ręce patrząc głondym wzrokiem na stół pełen pyszności. — Także pielgrzymce, jednak wiesz... Dla bezpieczeństwa lepiej sobie ją darować.

— Wiem. Nie martw się, Ulrich, po prostu się pomodlę lub coś takiego... — Pomimo jego zapewnień dostrzegłem tę smutną nutę w jego głosie. — Sprawmy, by ten wieczór był jak najlepszy.

I rzeczywiście był najlepszy, chociaż przez większość czasu siedziałem jak na szpilkach. Mój plan mógł mu się nie spodobać lub go, co gorsza, obrzydzić! Mogłem wcześniej dopytać, czy coś takiego go kręci, jednak to byłoby zbyt oczywiste... Niespodzianka musi pozostać niespodzianką. Wszystko co ugotował było pyszne i spróbowałem wszystkiego. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, chwaliłem go co jakiś czas, a on zawstydzony z uśmiechem opuszczał wzrok na swój talerz.

Czasem zachowywał się jak dziecko, jednak znam go zbyt długo, aby uznać go za niedojrzałego. Robił naprawdę wiele dla swojej matki i siostry, ludzie zbyt mocno i często na nim żerowali, dkatego cieszę się, że teraz ma mnie. Że teraz odpocznie od tej całej toksyczności i powoli razem uczymy się żyć szczęśliwie.

Dlatego kiedy już się najadłem, wstałem od stołu, podszedłem do Raffaello i uklęknąłem przed nim. Widziałem jego niepewność wymalowaną w oczach, widziałem jego delikatne drżenie dłoni... Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i wyjąłem z kieszeni marynarki małe, białe pudełeczko.

— Kocham cię, Raffaello. Nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć ten monolog, moje wyznanie miłości skierowane ku tobie. Wiesz, że chcę, by ta chwila była wyjątkowa, prawda? Żebyśmy obaj zapamiętali ją do końca życia, byśmy kiedyś się uśmiechali na wspomnienie tego wieczoru... Wspólnie. Postanowiłem zacząć od czegoś oczywistego. Kocham cię, Raffaello. Kocham cię coraz mocniej i boję się, że kiedyś stanę się dla ciebie czymś obciążającym. Po prostu pragnę twojego szczęścia. Ba! Pragnę być powodem twojego uśmiechu, chociaż brzmi to dosyć... Samolubnie. Uwierz mi jednak, że jakbym uznał, że jestem dla ciebie zły, to próbowałbym to zmienić. Jednak wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież mam ciebie. Że ta relacja nie zależy tylko ode mnie, że jesteś równie ważny jak i nie ważniejszy w tej sytuacji... Nie jestem już taki sam jak trochę ponad rok temu. Nie jestem już taki niedojrzały, nie jestem taki samolubny, taki leniwy, taki chciwy... Wyzwalasz ze mnie wszystko, co najlepsze. Chciałbym bardzo działać na ciebie w podobny sposób — Przerwałem na chwilę, by zebrać odpowiednie słowa w całość. — Wtedy przypominam sobie, że przecież już jesteś najlepszym co mnie spotkało. Jakbyś był chociaż odrobinę lepszy, przestałbym na ciebie zasługiwać. Kocham cię Raffaello. Mam nadzieję, że spędzimy ze sobą resztę życia, bym nie stał się starym Ulrichem, byś ty dalej był szczęśliwy...

Poczułem jak jego szczupłe dłonie oplatają mój kark, a on sam przycisnął się mocno do mojego ciała. Poczułem jego gorące łzy na swojej koszuli i znowu się domyśliłem, że to ze wzruszenia. Raffaello cicho łkał w moje ciało.

— Kocham cię Ulrich. Kocham cię tak mocno, że każdego dnia boję się, że cię stracę... Wtedy sam nie wiem co bym zrobił. Po prostu wkradłeś się do mojego życia i stałeś się nieodłączną częścią mojego świata. Zgadzam się na wszystko, też chcę być twój do końca życia... Chcę byś był mój — szeptał, a jego słowa były przerywane cichym pochlipywaniem.

Ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt dużo płakał. Jednak nie przejmowałem się tym, po prostu wsunąłem mu pierścionek zaręczynowy na odpowiedni palec i pocałowałem go czule, z uczuciem.

Siedzieliśmy na podłodze w kuchni, wtulając się w siebie nawzajem. Nie potrzebowałem w tej chwili niczego więcej, po prostu chciałem zostać już na zawsze z Raffaello w tym pokoju. Nie chciałem go nigdy opuszczać. Mój chłopak westchnął i pierwszy podniósł się z ziemi.

— Kocham cię, Ulrichu... Jednak zbliża się północ, mamy święta i...

— Rozumiem — Uśmiechnąłem się i ucałowałem go w czoło. — Poczekam w sypialni z prezentem, nie śpiesz się.

Teraz miałem godzinę dla siebie, ponieważ Raffi postanowił jeszcze sprzątnąć ze stołu.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i pośpiesznie zacząłem się rozbierać. Poczułem jakby adrenalinę w żyłach, kiedy zdjąłem z szafy pudełko i wyjąłem z niego spódniczkę. W życiu bym siebie nie posądzał o takie rzeczy, jednak patrząc na to, że wychowywałem się w rodzinie Hansa — moje zdziwienie nagle wyparowało. Założyłem po kolei wszystko, zaczynając od bielizny i kończąc na nieszczęsnej spódniczce i koszuli. Jednak to nie był koniec. Zapaliłem światło i wyjąłem torbę z rzeczami od ukochanego, hm... opiekuna? Wyjąłem z niej kosmetyczkę i już po chwili męczyłem się z kreskami i szminką.

Spanikowałem, kiedy usłyszałem jak Raffaello nagle wszedł do naszej sypialni. Patrzyłem na niego, trzymając w ręku kosmetyczkę. On patrzył na mnie, stojąc w swoim eleganckim stroju. To też jakaś ich tradycja, by do kolacji wigilijnej się wytstroić. Tak czy siak nie narzekałem. Speszony, wstałem powoli z klęczek i schowałem pośpiesznie wszystkie te niepotrzebne rzeczy, nie śpiesząc się z wyjaśnieniami.

— Ulrich, czy... Przepraszam, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Czy my teraz jesteśmy heteroseksualną parą? — Spytał niepewnie, a ja zaśmiałem się głośno.

Dlaczego on musi być taki słodki?

— Nic z tych rzeczy, czuję się stuprocentowym mężczyzną — Podszedłem do niego i położyłem mu dłonie na ramionach. — To mój prezent dla ciebie. Pomyślałem, że jeśli spróbujesz mnie zdominować... Strój po prostu miał ci pomóc — Teraz sobie uświadomiłem jak dziwnie to brzmiało.

Raffaello jednak uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w policzek.

— Dziękuję, jednak w takim razie... Um — Zawstydził się mocno, koedy uświadomił sobie o czym dokładnie mówiłem. Czekałem, aż sobie to przetworzy. — Najpierw ja dam ci swój prezent, dobrze?

Zniknął, by po chwili wrócić z dużym płótnem. Teraz zaczęło mnie zastanawiać jakim cudem to ukrył tak, że nigdzie go nie widziałem. Jednak kiedy zobaczyłem to, co przedstawiał obraz, zamilkłem. Potrafiłem po prostu wpatrywać się w to, co było przede mną.

— Podoba ci się? — spytał niepewnie, drapiąc się po karku.

— Czy mi się podoba? Raffaello, ja wiedziałem, że jesteś bardzo zdolny, jednak... Wow — Ostrożnie dotknąłem płótna i posłałem swojemu ukochanemu szeroki uśmiech. — Jestem pod wrażeniem. To cudowne! — Ucałowałem jego usta.

Raffaello namalował na tym płótnie moją twarz. Nie byłoby to czymś niezwykłym, gdyby nie każdy, choćby najmniejszy szczegół uwzględniony na obrazie. Poza tym wokół mojej twarzy było mnóstwo barwnych kwiatów, wypadały z moich uszu, włosów, nosa, ust, a nawet spływały po policzkach imitując łzy. Wyglądało to wszystko po prostu nieziemsko.

Ułożyłem płótno pod ścianą i wtedy zaczęło być niezręcznie. Usiedliśmy na łóżku, a Raffaello wpatrywał się we mnie, pochłaniając przy tym każdy, choćby najmniejszy szczegół mojego ciała.

— Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musimy tego robić — powiedziałem powoli, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję. Ten jednak pokręcił powoli głową i wszedł na moje kolana. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dominacyjnie.

— To twój prezent dla mnie, więc nie mógłbym go nie przyjąć. — Jego pewien siebie ton głosu zdecydowanie mnie zaskoczył. Mój na co dzień nieśmiały i niepewny Raffaello właśnie zamieniał się w dominanta? Po prostu niemożliwe. Objąłem go powoli w pasie, wtedy jednak przesunął moje ręce na swoje ramiona i nagle przewrócił na materac.

Wpatrywałem się w jego zaczerwienione do granic możliwości policzki będąc w szoku. Owe uczucie przeminąło wtedy, kiedy odwzajemniłem jego pocałunek, który mimo wszystko był dosyć niepewny. Przymknąłem oczy i starałem się wczuć w pieszczotę, dłonią zaczynając przeczesywać jego blond włosy. Mruknął z aprobatą, swoimi dłońmi zaczynając sunąć po moim ciele przez materiał ubrań. Nie potrafił się odważyć, by samemu włożyć rękę pod moją spódniczkę lub koszulkę. Dlatego po chwili popchnąłem go delikatnie, by się wyprostował i pozbyłem się górnej części garderoby. Teraz to ja spaliłem się ze wstydu, kiedy Raffaello zobaczył koronkowy biustonosz na mojej skórze. Sam nie wiem po co go założyłem, chyba po prostu dla kompletu. W głębi duszy liczyłem, że to ja będę jednak dominował swojego chłopaka, dlatego taki obrót spraw, choć zaplanowany, mimo wszystko był dla mnie nieoczekiwany...

Raffi jednak powstrzymał mnie przed zdjęciem go, mrucząc cicho, że sam się nim zajmie. To wino chyba dodało mu dużo odwagi, bo teraz zaczął całować moją szyję. Jedyne co pozostało mi teraz do zrobienia, to odrzucenie na bok jego eleganckich ubrań, znowu przerywając mu pieszczenie skóry. Zanim jednak zdjąłem ze swoich bioder spódniczkę, zaczerwieniony Raffaello położył rękę na mojej.

— Poczekaj. To pewnie ostatni raz, kiedy ją ubrałeś, dlatego jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza... Zostań w niej jeszcze przez chwilę — poprosił, a ja nie potrafiłem mu odmówić. On sam został już w samych bokserkach i znowu się nachylał nad moim ciałem.

To było dziwne uczucie być tym biernym partnerem podczas stosunku. Wyjątkowo zamiast pieścić, być pieszczonym. Zamiast działać, podlegać działaniu. Wiedziałem, że mogę być bardziej aktywny, jednak nie chciałem pozbawić go przypadkiem swojej nowo odkrytej odwagi. Jeszcze by poczuł, że zrobił coś źle i nie zrobiłby tego, czego chciał. Dlatego przymykając z coraz większej przyjemności oczy, oddawałem mu swoje ciało. Mógł zrobić ze mną co tylko chciał, bo byłem pewien, że dzisiaj nie będzie chciał zrobić niczego dziwnego ze mną. Czułem jego delikatne, ale czułe pocałunki na swojej bladej skórze, jego oddech ogrzewał mnie, a jego dotyk rozpalał od środka. Dosyć krótko pieścił moje sutki, po chwili dochodząc do gumki spódnicy.

Zatrzymał się na moment, tylko po to, aby po chwili unieść moją nogę i zacząć całować wewnętrzną stronę mojego uda. W miarę jak zbliżał się do mojego krocza, czulem w podbrzuszu ściskający się więzeł. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i jęknąłem, czując jego dłoń na mojej powoli rosnącej erekcji. To wszystko podobało mi się coraz bardziej, a pragnienie które zacząłem odczuwać było całkiem inne niż to podczas dominowania mojego partnera. Ślina mi gęstniała, robiło mi się coraz cieplej i ciaśniej w ubraniu, a pomimo tego chciałem poczuć więcej. Nagle Raffaello pozbył się moich majtek i znowu uniósł moje nogi.

— Ja... Teraz cię przygotuję, dobrze? — spytał niepewnie, a ja nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Dlatego po prostu przytaknąłem głową na znak zgody.

Wtedy usłyszałem jakieś mlaśnięcie, domyślając się, że mój chłopak po prostu zaczął obśliniać swoje palce. Nie chciałem go w takiej chwili upominać, że w szulfadzie przy łóżku od jakiegoś czasu mamy lubrykant i kilka prezerwatyw, pozwoliłem mu robić wszystko według swojego uznania. Przecież i tak od kiedy zostaliśmy parą sypialiśmy tylko ze sobą, dlatego zabezpieczenie wydawało mi się wręcz niepotrzebne. Moje przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez uczucie wypełnienia. Nie było jakieś gwałtowne ani zbyt duże, bo zaczął od pojedynczego palca. Zresztą paliczki Raffaello były dosyć krótkie i szczupłe, więc nie oczekiwałem niewiadomo jakich doznań. Mój chłopak mimo wszystko się starał i widząc brak jakiejś widoczniejszej reakcji na jego palce, dołączył kolejne dwa i wtedy zajęczałem. Miałem szczęście, że były dobrze obślinione, inaczej najpewniej mocno by mnie to zabolało. Kiedy upewnił się, że wszystko w porządku, zaczął poruszać ręką jednocześnie wyduszając ze mnie kolejne jęki. Poczułem jak moje podniecenie rośnie jeszcze bardziej, w pewnym momencie było nawet tak duże, że zbliżałem się do kuliminacyjnego momentu.

Na nasze szczęście, mój chłopak wtedy zabrał swoje palce, a ja zacząłem szybciej oddychać. To było naprawdę ciekawe uczucie i nawet się cieszyłem, że to mój delikatny, czuły chłopak będzie mnie dominował. Posłałem mu uśmiech, by był pewien, że podoba mi się wszystko co do tej pory zrobił. Raffaello przysunął się bliżej mojego wejścia, wcześniej pozbywając się swoich bokserek. Poczułem jak na mnie napierał, wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy zaczął powoli we mnie wchodzić. Może nie miał w porównaniu do mnie zbyt dużo centymetrów do pochwalenia się, jednak dla mnie było to wystarczające. Nie chciałem czuć w sobie jakiegoś monstrum, które nie pozwoliłoby mi potem usiąść przez następne kilka dni.

Zajęczałem czując w sobie jego członka, a Castellano dla pewności dał mi chwilę do przyzwyczajenia się. Całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo jego przygotowanie mnie było solidne. Nawet bardziej niż kiedy ja przygotowywałem jego. Zagryzłem wargę, czekając na jego ruchy, które nastąpiły po kilku minutach. Na początku był delikatny, wręcz niepewny. Bez trudu rozpoznawałem w tych pchnięciach swojego chłopaka, który zwykle ulegał mnie, nigdy odwrótnie. Jednak w miarę czasu Raffaello czuł się coraz pewniejszy, przez co też jego biodra pchały się ku moim szybciej, wręcz agresywniej. Chociaż trudno powiedzieć o moim partnerze, by był w jakimkolwiek sensie agresywny. Wczuwał się w nasz stosunek, przez co jęczałem coraz głośniej a wszystko w środku mnie było coraz gorętsze. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i doszedł we mnie pierwszy. Od razu przeprosił i dostrzegłem w jego oczach panikę. 

Zagryzłem wargę i nagle popchnąłem swojego chłooaka na miejsce koło mnie i zacząłem się na nim poruszać poprzez posuwiste ruchy. Było to dla mnie trudniejsze, jednak co to za poświęcenie, skoro mogłem poczuć się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

— Nie przejmuj się, to żaden wstyd — wychrypiałem, czując zbliżający się koniec. W końcu więzeł w moim podbrzuszu się rozwiązał, a spódniczka i brzuch Raffaello mocno się pobrudziły. — Ani problem, świetnie się spisałeś, kochanie.

Zszedłem z niego i położyłem się na miejscu obok, by po chwili podnieść się na łokciach i pocałować go czule.

— Kocham cię, Ulrich — wyszeptał cicho, tak, abym usłyszał to tylko ja. — Kocham cię Ulrich i nie wiem czy potrafię przestać.

— Nawet nie próbuj — Uśmiechnąłem się i przytuliłem go do swojego torsu.

Zasnęliśmy razem w naszym łóżku, a pierścionek błyszczał w półmroku na palcu Raffaello. Odtąd nie mieliśmy już nigdy czuć się samotni.

Mieliśmy siebie nawzajem.


End file.
